RIP
by Magicgirl29
Summary: ONESHOT! George grieves about Fred, but his ghostly brother may not be so far away after all. Review if you love Fred!


George sat alone in his room deep in thought. The war was finally over, Harry was saved, and Voldermort is dead! And they won, but lost Fred in the process. He knew it was crazy but a lot of the time he still felt the connection with his fallen brother almost as though he was still alive and sat with him. Sometimes George believed to see Fred's spirit sit with him on the bed talking to him. It was a rare type of magic the boys had learned before; they learned how to communicate with the dead that is how the boys still spoke to each other weird but true.

"Hey there George" Fred's ghostly smiled beamed at him from the corner of the room. George looked up for a brief moment then shook his head and looked down again. Fred frowned and disappeared then re- appeared beside him on the bed.

"What's wrong? Don't you miss me?" He asked, George did not move or look away.

"Of cause I do but..."

"...What?"

"We didn't win the battle" He confused sadly.

"What? Yes you did!"

"No" He said shaking his head. "Because we lost you" Fred smiled weakly and patted his bother on the back, his touch was ghostly and cold and when George went to touch him, his hand would simply go through his brothers.

"You haven't lost me, I'm right here" He said trying to comfort him.

"Not really" George replied, he did not even attempt to make eye contact with Fred because every time he did he would say hello and then goodbye again. Fred gave an insulted look but shared his brothers' pain. Suddenly the door opened but Fred never left Georges side.

"Hey" Ron smiled softly. Ron knew that because they were twins Fred and George were almost the same person and as such both felt whatever pain the other did. They were to close almost as close as mother and daughter or husband and wife. "How you holding up?" Ron couldn't really see Fred so he never knew when he was there. George shrugged his shoulders. "Look I miss him to; I mean I _really _do, it is strange without him around but remember you always have us..." George smiled up at him but it was obvious that it was forced.

"Thanks Ron and I know it's just too hard to say goodbye, it's like when he died I died with him!" Ron sighed and sat by his brother; Fred slowly drifted to the door and stood watching his grieving brothers.

"It's all part of life we come... And go..." He said sadly then looked up at George. "How's your ear?"

"Fine" He said simply, "But if you don't mind I don't really wanna talk about my ear right now" This was truly a sad sight, it was so strange almost bazaar to see George this depressed and although Ron had expected him to act this way he never thought it would feel as strange as it did.

"Ronald dinner!" Wailed Molly from downstairs,

"Yeah c'mon Ron!" Harry screamed, Harry had been spending a lot of time with the Weasleys ever since he and Ginny got together. Ron rolled his eyes and looked back to his brother.

"You want me to bring some food up?" He asked as softly as he could with a sigh and nod he agreed. With that Ron silently left the room but before he left Harry came in.

"Nice sign Ron" He laughed noticing the very clear "I'm a dung bomb factory" sign on his back. Ron laughed because he knew he couldn't get angry with George now, if pulling pranks on Ron helped George cope then Ron was happy to take the jokes. Ron and Harry left to eat, once the door was shut Fred's ghostly features twisted into a laugh.

"Ha, ha, ha! I can't believe he didn't see that coming!" Fred joked; it was the ghostly brother who stuck the sign on his back, but how? George laughed a little.

"I don't want to have to say goodbye to you ever again!" George whined, crystal clear tears become obvious in the dim light. Fred moved to sit with him again, his eyes swimming with joy and faith, two of which George currently seemed to lack.

"Who said you had to say goodbye? I am going to be here every day, me and you we're a team" He smiled, and for the first time since the war George smiled. Fred pulled his brother into a soft embrace. George simply hovered his hands over Freds' see through form and imagine that for this moment his brother was alive.

"You and me buddy" Fred smiled

"You and me bro" George copied the ghostly facial expression. Fred slapped George on the back as best as his new form could,

"Now go get some food!" George laughed and ran downstairs to do just that. Fred however, watched his brother run a smile still beaming over his features and slowly but surely the ghostly brother faded away.

_FIN_

**A/N: Fred and George in my opinion are the coolest guys in the whole Harry Potter series! And when I read that Fred dies I literally cried my eyes out. Hope you enjoyed it! Review if you love Fred! **


End file.
